Worgen (playable)
King Genn Greymane | capital = Gilneas City (Ruins) | mount = None (See Running Wild) (in human form a Mountain Horse) }} The name worgen inspires fear to the hearts and minds of the Horde and to some lesser extent, members of the Alliance. Records indicate that the worgen, a race of lupine humanoids, existed for a time in Kalimdor. Other evidence also suggested that the worgen were from a different world, that came through portals by Archmage Arugal. In fact, more recent evidence suggested that their true origin might have a connection to the night elves and a secretive druidic order from Kalimdor's distant past. This proved to be correct as the curse originated from a druidic sect who followed Goldrinn, known as Druids of the Pack. They shapeshifted into the feral worgen and eventually lost their minds to its violent nature. The other druids agreed that they must be locked away, and thus put them into eternal slumber deep beneath a tree... until the day Arugal and Velinde Starsong tampered with the Scythe of Elune. It was the night elves, after all, who created the curse in the first place. Obliged to help their newfound allies, they re-introduced them to the Alliance. The worgen's first verified appearance in the Eastern Kingdoms has been traced back to the Third War, when the archmage Arugal utilized the wolf-beasts as a weapon against the Scourge. Arugal's weapons soon turned against him, however, as the curse of the worgen rapidly spread among the human population, transforming ordinary men and women into ravenous, feral creatures. Arugal adopted many of the worgen as his own and retreated to the former mansion of Baron Silverlaine, the estate now known as Shadowfang Keep. The curse, however, was not contained. It persisted in the lands of Silverpine and extended even into the walled nation of Gilneas, where the curse rapidly reached pandemic levels. The citizens of Gilneas found themselves trapped, with no hope of escape. They retreated deeper within the isolated domain, and there they survived, fearful of the savage presence that lurked just outside the barricades. Tensions among the displaced citizens escalated over time, resulting in a civil war that now threatens to destabilize the embattled nation even more. There are those among the Gilneans, however, who cling to hope. Many believe that a cure for the worgen curse may exist, although others have nearly given up, fearful that if the barricades should fall, their humanity will be lost forever. Inclusion into the Alliance Worgen are a playable Alliance race introduced in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm and can choose a class from death knight, druid, warrior, hunter, mage, priest, rogue, or warlock. Outside of combat, worgen can appear in either their human form or their worgen form. They immediately turn into their worgen form when entering combat or activating their Darkflight racial ability. Recently the Greymane Wall was shattered by the Cataclysm. Setting their sights on the now-vulnerable country of Gilneas, the Forsaken had started an invasion of the kingdom. In their hour of greatest need, the worgen of Gilneas called out for their old allies' aid. The Gilneans are now back in the Alliance, and with their new allies by their side they aren't giving up their home without a fight. Starting info Starting area intro voice-over Starting attributes Warlords of Draenor.}} * Added base stats to worgen obtained via game-play video from BlizzCon showing stats of mage at level 6 with arcane intellect, then subtracting back to level 1. Racial abilities and traits Lore reasons for classes Druid There is sufficient proof and reason to believe that the practices of primitive druidism or "the old ways" were once alive and well within or around Gilnean society before the sealing of the Wall. It is likely that that the people of Gilneas would have once practiced or acknowledged (in varying degrees) the traditions and reverences of nature worship. However, in time (before the Greymane Wall was erected) the followers of the Holy Light must have spread their teachings to Gilneas and succeeded in converting many of its people, causing many citizens to shun the teachings of druidism. Because of this druidism began to slowly fade into the past and become mostly forgotten. When starting a Worgen druid the from does seem to support these assumptions. During Hallow's End, the Faction Commoners and Celestine of the Harvest also have supporting these assumptions, connecting Gilneas, druidism, and the traditions of Hallow's End. That said, the Night Elves have taken great interest in the Worgen and are readily teaching them more about druidism, helping them to understand other areas of the path. It seems that this is the Kaldorei's attempt at redemption in the eyes of their allies as they are partially responsible for the Worgen curse reaching them; they feel they owe it to the Worgen to explain and teach the magic, druidism, that can lead to their salvation. Mage, warlock, priest, rogue, warrior and hunter The worgen have retained the skills they had as human citizens and choose to continue using them after their transformation. Death Knight Worgen death knights are former slaves of Arugal. These former Gilnean citizens of Pyrewood Village managed to escape the wizard's control only to fall prey to The Lich King. During the Death Knight starting quests, you learn how Worgen death knights came to be. When you start a worgen Death Knight, you start with their racial abilities, including . : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Quotes /silly ;Male *"Come closer. I don't bite. Often. Usually. Sometimes. Actually you might want to keep your distance." *"Since the change I find I prefer my meat rare now. Raw even. Perhaps... STRUGGLING..." *"It's nothing personal, I just don't feel like I've gotten to know a person until I've sniffed their crotch." *"So then she says to me: "What big teeth you have!" I mean... What do you say to that?" *"I love Darnassus, trees everywhere!" *"Alright, I've got hairy palms! So what!?" *"Worgen hard? Or hardly Worgen?" *"I'll show you a full moon!" *"Did you know I am a Worgen Donor?" ("Organ Donor") *"Are you into furries?" ;Female *"Yes I've tried shaving. It doesn't work. Trust me." *"HHHHOOOOOOOWWWWLLLL! I don't really know why we do that." *"Cough... COUGH! Ahem. Pardon." *"At least we don't sparkle." (A joke at the Twilight Series because vampires in the books and movies sparkle when exposed to sunlight.) *"I love Darnassus, trees everywhere!" *"For the holiday he tried to give me a bone. No a bone. An ordinary bone. What did you think I... Uh... Oh..." *"*Sniff Sniff* ... *Sniff* Mmmmmm... Thats like... *Sniff* Is that bacon? *Sniff Sniff* Hey guys I smell... *Sniff Sniff* You smell bacon?" BACON? ANYONE? *Sniff Sniff Sniff* Oh that's bacon! BACON! Who's got the bacon!? Wheres the bacon!" (Referring to " " dog treats.) *"Excuse me, could I just... Um... Sniff your backside for a second?" *"Something under your cloak smells heavenly!" *"I get moody during that time of the month. You know, with the full moon and all." /flirt ;Male *"I hope you like it rough. *growls*" *"*howls* What? It's my thing." *"What big ears I have? You should check out the rest of me." *"Don't be afraid. I don't bite. Hard." *"Panting at you? No. No. It's just hot in here." *"If you play nice, I'll share my bone with you." *"I'd like to mark YOUR territory." *"You're like the moon baby. You make me howl all night." *"Honey, being with me is like having two guys in one." *"Don't pretend you don't like a guy with a wild side." ;Female *"I just want someone to pat me on my head, and tell me I'm a good girl." *"Don't worry babe, the fur's just something to hold on to." *"I Hope you don't mind a little howling in bed." *"It all matches. Trust me." *"I'll teach you how to make my leg shake." *"Being bitchy is in my blood. Don't pretend you don't like it." *"You know... Worgen women have six nipples." *"You can take me home. I'm house broken." *"*sniffs* Well, hello." *"I'm looking for a man who appreciates... Natural beauty." Mounts Worgen gained two Gilneas reputation horse mounts in patch 4.3. |date=1-Sep-2011 12:30PM}} They are sold by at Howling Oak in Darnassus and currently called (brown horse) and (black horse) Roleplaying a worgen The playable worgen are Gilneans. The speech should be pretty easy, as the people of Gilneas speak with a British accent and utilize similar phrases, such as "Get gabbing or get going." Some few (like ) also use Cockney dialect and slang. Worgen speech is the same in either form, though the worgen form has the addition of growls, howls, sniffs, barks, etc; it is important to know when to use these, as the vocalizations should follow a smooth presentation, rather than suddenly howling in another's face. Media Images File:worgen-cration.jpg|Worgen creation screen File:Druid-Hair-Animal.jpg|Shifted hair colors are Changable in barber. File:Worgen rogue.jpg|Worgen in stealth mode/animation File:worgen druid in cat form.jpg|Worgen druid in cat form File:worgenbear.jpg|Worgen druid in bear form File:CurseWorgen1CoverSample.jpg File:CurseWorgen2CoverSample.jpg File:CurseWorgen3CoverSample.jpg File:Worgen infobox.jpg|Worgen artwork File:Worgen Warrior.jpg|Worgen artwork line drawing File:Worgen (human form).jpg|A Gilnean worgen in human form (Concept art) File:Worgen mount.jpg|Concept artwork of the worgen racial mount; not finalized in and subsequently removed. File:Cataclysm-Worgenartwork1.jpg|Gilnean worgen (Concept art) File:Gilneas human concept art.jpg|Gilneas human form (Concept art) File:WorgenHunterPromo.jpg|Worgen Female hunter (Concept art) File:Femaleworgens.jpg|Female Worgen Model (Outdated) File:Worgen screen.jpg|Male worgen warrior (Early model) File:Worgen druid.jpg|Male worgen druid (Early model) File:Worgen mage.jpg|Male worgen mage (Early model) File:FWChain.jpg|Female worgen (Early model) File:FWCloth.jpg|Female worgen (Early model) File:FWLeather.jpg|Female worgen (Early model) File:FWPlate.jpg|Female worgen (Early model) World of Warcraft new worgen model image3 - Blizzcon 2018.png|New model for patch 8.2.5 World of Warcraft new worgen model image2 - Blizzcon 2018.png|New model for patch 8.2.5 World of Warcraft new worgen model image1 - Blizzcon 2018.png|New model for patch 8.2.5 Videos File:Worgen_Intro_Cinematic_World_of_Warcraft_4K File:Worgen In-Game Intro (Cataclysm) SUB File:Blizzcon 2010 Worgen Cinematic Movie Premiere Notes *Despite not gaining the ability until the completion of the quest, Worgen players were, for a time, able to change between Human and Worgen forms by typing '/transform' into the chat entry in the form of an emote. Trivia *Prior to the worgen's introduction, night elves were the only Alliance race shown to do flips when jumping. *The female worgen dance is Lady Gaga's Pokerface. The male's is the dance from My Love by Justin Timberlake. *Worgen are the only race that produce the proper sound effects when you use the '/sniff' emote. *The Worgen were supposed to have unique mounts, however they failed to be finalized during development. and were instead given the "Running Wild" racial ability. They have this unexpected change in mount design in common with the Tauren, who were originally going to have a similar ability called "Plainsrunning" in place of a mount before being given Kodos. **Blizzard announced that worgen horse mounts would eventually be added to the game in Patch 4.3, but players were largely disappointed that the models were not distinctive from normal human horse mounts in almost any way and the large worgen character models look silly on the ill-sized horses. *The Forsaken fleet's destruction by the Cataclysm in the Worgen starting zone might have been inspired by the Mongol invasion of Japan in 1271, where the outnumbered and inexperienced defenders were saved when a storm unexpectedly destroyed the enemy fleet. *The human forms of the playable Worgen have unique hurt/attack noises compared to normal humans. References External links ;Guides es:Huargen fr:Worgen (Race jouable) pl:Worgen (playable) ru:Ворген (доступно игроку) Category:Worgen Category:Alliance races